


Spoiled Boy

by Riyusama



Series: Fancy & Spoiled [1]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: 5 times people thought Steven was spoiled and one time they realized it was Andrew.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Series: Fancy & Spoiled [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097093
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Spoiled Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, new year new me is true, I'm fucking writing fluffy shit wtf yo
> 
> but anyways, this idea spawned about in our [Worthage à Trois](https://riyusama.tumblr.com/post/637382527708004352/worthage-%C3%A0-trois-worthage-%C3%A0-trois-is-a-worth-it) discord chat.
> 
> We were talking about Steven and Andrew having siblings and I tried to psychologize whether Steven is a middle or youngest child lmao
> 
> I think it's pretty well-known that Andrew is the youngest within his siblings and I for one know that the youngest child tends to have a spoiled and affectionate side to them, so writing down how that could be Andrew's personality even if it doesn't show much was a treat and delight
> 
> Everyone pretty much agreed that Steven is a middle child btw lmao
> 
> also, ya'll know the drill, i don't beta shit, once this bitch leaves my mind i don't know them anymore lol

In all intents and purposes, Steven would admit that he is a fancy boy. He may deny it from time to time, but he does have a certain delicate taste that needs to be catered to. What Steven will deny though, is that he is spoiled. He doesn’t really understand where that notion came about, but some time in the midst of Andrew and Steven getting together and dating, people had seemed to be adamant that Steven was the spoiled one between them.

They couldn’t be more wrong actually.

**1\. The Riceball**

Everyone knows that Steven is Asian, if his name didn’t give him away his features certainly would. Rice is pretty much a basic staple in his life, Steven had grown up eating rice and Steven would definitely grow old still eating rice. It was what he ate from breakfast every morning to noon and night. If he had one day without eating said food, Steven would complain and definitely feel his energy deplete or that something would be missing from his day.

So really, he does not fault everyone for thinking Andrew was spoiling him with his “favorite” riceball.

They had just finished filming their episode for rice, Steven was clearly ecstatic about all the new restaurants he could eat at. And the azuret is definitely excited to try out all the different kinds of rice he and Andrew could start cooking at home.

And so, imagine his surprise when Steven suddenly found a couple of kilos of Japanese sticky rice at their home.

“What’s this?” Steven inquired with confusion, his index finger pointed at the bag and he looked to Andrew in question. The blond was currently on his way to the fridge, having just finished showering, he was wearing only shorts while having a towel draped on his shoulder so that he could continue to dry his hair.

“It’s rice,” Andrew answered back, looking at Steven in puzzlement. “Don’t you know what a bag of rice looks like Steven?” There’s a small chortle of amusement that leaves Andrew as he asks.

Steven rolls his eyes. “I know what it is, but why’d you buy two bags of it?”

“Oh, you remember the riceball we ate at Azuma?” Andrew retorts a question back to him and Steven nods. “Well, I like the rice they used and asked the owner where they buy it. I want to make riceballs.”

“I thought you said you wanted the black rice though?”

Andrew shrugged as he grabbed a carton of orange juice from their fridge then proceeded to pour it into a glass. “I did, but I also wanted the Azuma rice. I can try to make that plain and tune riceball that you liked.”

“Hm, tempting,” Steven replied back. “Alright.”

Steven should’ve known that his reply from that conversation would seal his fate. That exchange happened two weeks ago. Steven has been eating nothing but riceballs that Andrew has made for two weeks now.

“You had Andrew make you riceballs again?” Adam asked with an arched brow one day as they met up for a meeting.

Steven definitely was not complaining about this, he got to eat rice more often now thanks to Andrew’s newfound love for the sticky rice. But everyone is definitely getting the wrong idea. “Yeah, I asked him if he could make my favorite plum riceball again. It’s a new thing he made for me.” Steven told the other.

Aside from the fact that they’ve been eating rice more frequently, Andrew had gotten a bit experimental, so he created a plum riceball that catered to Steven’s sweet tooth. This was definitely a win-win situation for the both of them.

“Two weeks in a row, you really have him tied on your pinky,” Adam commented with a laugh.

“Haha,” Steven mocked a laugh as he took a bite out of his lunch. 

“Hey, I made a special one for you,” Andrew suddenly coming back to their desk and placing a tupperware full of his newest invention clearly did not help Steven’s predicament. “I mixed the plum with salmon since you said you also liked tuna right? I think you’ll love this.”

“Aw, thanks honey,” Steven cooed as he leaned up to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

Andrew beamed, seating down next to Steven as he started to eat his own lunch.

“You guys are so gross,” Adam commented beside Steven to which the azuret replied by sticking his tongue out at the other. “You spoil him too much Andrew,” Adam said this time as he looked over to the blond.

Andrew was too busy chewing on his food and enjoying his riceball that he didn’t even deign a vocal response to the other. The blond looked at Adam and just shrugged.

And that’s how they weren’t able to clear that it was _clearly_ Andrew who was being spoiled by Steven here.

**2\. The Couch**

They were furniture shopping with Ryan. Steven had agreed to come along with his best friend since his boyfriend Shane, girlfriend Mari, and other girlfriend Sara was both too busy to come with him today. They were trying to find the perfect couch to replace their old one. Obi had scratched up and ruined their old couch, topped with it being a couple of years old already, they really needed to replace the rickety thing as soon as possible. With one that was more scratch-proof hopefully.

Steven had told Andrew that it’s alright if the blond didn’t want to come with him; it was just a quick look and search anyway. Ryan wasn’t planning on buying one that very day, just pick out a couple of ones that he thinks everyone would like, then the four of them would choose together on a good day.

Andrew was being fussy about the suggestion though, no matter how many hugs and kisses Steven had to smooth out from his moodiness.

“Ah, so you’d go furniture shopping with your best friend, but not your boyfriend? Okay, I get it, Steven.” With his arms crossed against his chest and clearly wanting to look annoyed, Steven enveloped his arms around the blond and smooched him as many times as to soothe Andrew’s sour mood. His arms were against Andrew’s own, chest warming Andrew’s back as Steven swayed the two of them together for a calming effect.

“Okay grumpy, I’m sorry, would you like to go with us then?” Steven offered the invitation in a honeyed voice close to Andrew’s ear, kissing at the lobe.

A quick tug of a smile at the corner of his lips was all it took for Steven to know that he had quickly pacified his boyfriend.

“Well, if you insist,” Andrew answers back, sounding as though Steven was forcing him to accompany the azuret to go window shopping.

Steven giggled cutely, pleased at the outcome of getting to spend more time with his boyfriend. He kisses Andrew’s cheek and squeezes him tighter, earning a pleased laugh from the blond. “Thanks, honey, love you.”

And that’s how they’re in this predicament right now.

Steven was the first one who saw the couch. He had noticed it when he and Ryan walked past a section of couches with the employee who was showing them around. They said that this area is where they keep the items that are cat friendly and the fabric of these items is almost scratch proof. There’s a designated area they made that’s good for cats to file their claws at, Steven and Ryan were obviously pleased with that.

The couch was red, having a deep colour at that which had the exact same colour as the couch they had back at their apartment. One look at it and Steven knew that it would look perfect in their living room, but it did look quite big so space was definitely going to be the problem.

“Honey look, this couch looks cute,” Steven told Andrew as he grabbed the other’s hand and excitedly showed him the couch. He knows that Andrew would definitely appreciate it, it has a classic look to it and was quite multifunctional on its own. 

All in all, Steven in general, is just excited to show things to Andrew and have both of them fawn over things.

“Looks just like the one we have at our apartment,” Andrew comments as he goes over to inspect the furniture. “And it has a scratcher for their claws.”

“Yeah! I think it’d look good at our apartment,” Steven tells the blond, not really serious as he offers the suggestion, just playfully letting them both imagine having it at their place. “Simba and Wellington would love it.”

“Yeah, it’s a little big though,” Andrew says as he moves to the front of the couch and tests out its softness.

“Hey guys, let’s go, they have more couches at that side,” Ryan calls out to both Andrew and Steven as he points to one section of the place.

“Oh yeah, sure.” Steven quickly skips back to Ryan’s side and accompanies him. It takes him a second or two to realize that Andrew was not walking behind them. 

“Andrew,” Steven calls out as he looks back. His eyes widened a tad when he sees the blond still testing out the red couch, now sitting on it with a look of contemplation on his features.

Andrew seemed to really be enjoying himself on it and Steven already has a bad feeling about seeing his boyfriend lounge about on that furniture. Steven knows that look and he knows that there’s no stopping Andrew when he’s got his mind made up.

“Hey, Earth to Steven,” Ryan snaps his attention back and the azuret looks over to his raven-haired friend. “I know that look, you want to buy that red couch don’t you?” Ryan calls him out with a grin.

“Hey! It’s cute!” Steven doesn’t deny the fact that he does want to buy it, but he’s clearly not going to let the urge take over him.

“Just a reminder, I’m the one who’s furniture shopping, not you fancy boy.” Ryan chuckles before going back to his search.

Three days later, Steven finds the red couch at their apartment.

“Andrew!” Steven says with a gasped shock as he comes home one day to find their living room a little more cramped than usual. The red couch is placed next to their older one, he was right about them being the same colour and clearly looking great in their place.

He just did not expect that they would buy it.

“It looks great right?” The blond tells him with a smile as he’s sitting at their new couch while petting both Simba and Wellington. “Definitely _worth it_ ,” He jesters with a chuckle.

Steven crosses his arms against his chest, arching a brow up that’s directed to Andrew. “Really?”

“Hey, I told you I wanted to buy it,” Andrew says with a smile and yeah, Steven definitely did get the memo the past couple of days. He just didn’t think Andrew would be buying it so soon, not that he was complaining that is, they already calculated and agreed they had the money to buy the couch as soon as they got home from their window shopping.

Steven sighs, he goes over to Andrew and leans down, pressing a chaste kiss on the blond’s lips. “Love you,” Steven only replies back before Andrew immediately pulled him down to their new couch to kiss him harder.

A couple more days later, Shane and Ryan invite themselves to their apartment for a Watcher meeting.

“Oh my god, you really did get Andrew to buy you that fancy couch!” Ryan says in shock as soon as they get to the living room.

“What? No! Andrew said he wanted to buy it!” Steven defends himself.

“And by Andrew, you mean you told him you wanted it so he agreed easily right?” Shane teases as he goes to the new couch and sits there. “Oh, it’s so comfy!”

“He is so whipped,” Ryan says with a wheeze before he settles down on the new couch as well. “You bought a new couch even before we did! And we’re the ones in need!”

“Okay, okay, shut up,” Steven tells the duo before joining them. “Let’s just get to the meeting alright?”

**3\. Match and Complement**

It was a mere coincidence at first, but Andrew had apparently taken a liking to it. They weren’t those type of couples that wanted couples shirts. They liked to be as _subtle_ if possible and both had different fashion preferences anyway, so it had never really occurred to them both that they can match colours or wear clothes that complement one another.

It had been by accident at first, Steven wearing a grey sweater and Andrew doing the same for their Worth It watches Worth It episode.

Andrew had liked it so much that he had asked Steven if they could do it more often, saying that he was really happy with them matching colours.

Steven obviously obliged too easily, too ecstatically.

“Andrew, what about wearing your blue buttoned shirt to our next location?” Steven suggested in glee as he looked at the other.

They had just finished shooting in their Worth It mobile and were currently driving back to their office. By the day after tomorrow, they’re going to be on the road again for their third location and Steven suddenly remembered their matching or complementing plans.

“I could wear my green shirt for your eye color, then you’d wear blue for my hair color,” Steven tells him, obviously too excited with the prospect of them wearing something close to a couple's shirt, just out there looking disgustingly cute and saccharine as they complement each other through colors.

“That does sound nice,” Andrew agrees with a grin, obviously on board with the idea. “You’d look amazing in green,” There’s a flirty tone in Andrew’s voice that makes Steven’s cheeks lightly blush.

“Oh my god, I’m right here guys,” Adam complains from the passenger's seat behind them.

Steven chortles, “We weren’t doing anything!” He looks behind him, watching Adam cover his face with the palm of his hands, looking annoyed at having to watch him and Andrew flirt with each other.

“Yeah, right, keep telling yourself that.” Adam levels him with a tired look.

“You’re just jealous you can’t match with anyone,” Steven teases and Andrew laughs.

True to their words though, on their next location they’re wearing clothes that complement each other. 

Steven is wearing a green shirt topped with a light brown jacket. He thinks it’s close to Andrew’s color palette so he’s very proud of his work. Andrew on the other hand is wearing his blue buttoned shirt accompanied by a blue sweater. It almost the exact same color as Steven’s hair, only darker and he feels all the more enamored with his boyfriend.

“I love this,” Andrew admits as he’s running a hand against Steven’s chest, he’s making it look as though he’s trying to fix Steven’s collar even when it’s much too obvious that Andrew is just being a touchy-clingy boyfriend.

Steven doesn’t mind though, he loves a clingy Andrew.

The azuret hums pleased, leaning in close to his boyfriend to press a soft kiss on his lips. He’s so stupidly happy over such small things, but his favorite is always being able to indulge Andrew in things he loves, A.K.A. spoiling Andrew is one of Steven’s favorite things ever.

“Maybe we should go shopping next time and buy more matching outfits?” Steven suggests with a suggestive quirk of his brow.

Andrew smiles up at him, “Shopping? Seriously baby?” Andrew won’t say no to that request, Steven knows it.

They’re both pretty weak for each other.

The door opens to their meeting place, indicating that Adam had just arrived and they were now ready to go for their road trip to their third location.

“Alright, sorry for bein—” Adam looks up from the door to see his two best friends canoodling while waiting for him.

Adam groans, rolling his eyes at the sight. “Seriously guys! This early in the morning?!” 

“Hey! We weren’t even doing anything!” Steven pouts and Andrew hugs him close, making the situation worse.

“Oh, you’re lucky that’s all you saw,” Andrew grins at Adam as he moves to go to their equipment.

Steven chuckles and Andrew does so alongside him. “Anyway, you said you wanted to go shopping baby?”

“Please just help me with the equipment already,” They heard Adam complain. “We don’t want to be late for that meat board.”

**4\. Leaving early after a shoot**

Steven is tired, Andrew is tired, and basically, everyone is tired. They’ve had a long day and they’ve been filming for most of the time. Steven is currently doing his newest show Dish Granted, and Andrew, the loving and amazing boyfriend that he is, was obviously over the moon when Steven had asked if he was alright with being a guest at the show.

Andrew had helped him out with a lot of the production here, it was all pretty hush hush though since they don’t want any of their followers catching up on their relationship too much. He helped put some ideas here (a lot of puns), got an edit there, did some shopping, and basically a whole of it.

Although Andrew was supposed to be the one eating for this episode, he in an indirect way kinda became the director as well for his episode.

Steven was tired, their crew was tired, and Andrew most definitely was starting to become fussy.

Nobody noticed it when he became fussy though, Andrew is real good at concealing what he usually feels. Although, everyone definitely sees the resting bitch face expression plastered upon his features. They can see the blond glaring quite more often now and they know to steer clear of Andrew who’s trying to work fast so they can finish the production.

Steven thinks _‘He probably needs to rest now,’_

Steven takes his boyfriend’s hand and intertwines their fingers together. The action seems to have caught Andrew off-guard, looking at Steven in surprise. He smiles though, a soft look on him as some of the stress seemed to have melted away from the small gesture.

“Want to go home?” Steven inquires as he tenderly rests his head against Andrew’s shoulder, cuddling the blond since he knows Andrew needs it.

“Can we?” His voice is low, almost pleading.

“Yeah, I finished up on the edits and b-roll, and I already helped out with some of the cleanings. We can go home early if you’re tired.” Steven knows Andrew won’t say no. The blond has been overworking himself the past couple of days, especially since they’re working on their new project as well at ATE.

“Okay,” Andrew agrees with his lover as he leans in to kiss Steven’s forehead, and the azuret—now raven sighs against the gentle touch.

“Let me just tell Ryan and the others,” Steven says as Andrew follows him close, not letting go of their clasped hands as Steven goes over to his friend. 

“Hey Ry, we’re gonna go on ahead. Is that alright?” Andrew was the one to ask permission from the both of them as soon as they get to the other.

Ryan looks at Steven, then to Andrew. Ryan doesn’t look half as haggard as the two of them and he looks as though he can take care of everything.

“Aw, is our fancy boy tired?” Ryan grins teasingly.

“Shut up Ryan,” Steven laughs. “But yeah, it’s been a long day,”

“I’m actually pretty tired too, so sorry for leaving you guys early,” Andrew apologizes for the two of them. 

Ryan waves a hand of dismissal, “Of course not, you guys did a lot of work so I can cut you some slack.” He points at Steven and says, “Don’t forget though, meeting tomorrow at ten.”

“Yes sir,” Steven playfully replies back even through the weariness.

“Then get out of my sight,” Ryan retorts with the same playful tone before looking to Andrew “Take care of our amateur chef now Andrew,” He says before leaving the duo to finish clearing up the equipment.

They leave the room and Andrew was pretty much slumped against Steven now. “Want to take a bath then sleep?” The raven inquires as he nuzzles against Andrew’s cheek.

Andrew chortles. “Yeah, I’d love that.” 

**5\. Hiking Equipment**

Steven is not a big fan of hiking, he much more prefers the comfort of his own home thank you very much. His boyfriend on the other hand is a big wilderness nerd and likes going out and about. 

So to say that the whole quarantine lockdown took a big blow out of Andrew was not something to be said lightly.

Steven had promised Andrew that as soon as the whole pandemic thing had died down, he would definitely accompany Andrew to as many hiking and camping trips that he wanted. They were planning that maybe at around summer this year if things got better, they would go out so that Andrew could enjoy himself.

The blond deserved a nice outing into nature, as a treat. 

Steven had talked about it with Shane and Ryan a couple of months back, they already had Steven on an extra early leave date just in case. 

June was pretty much half a year away, but Steven knows he can't disappoint his boyfriend. Andrew is just too excited about the prospect of _maybe_ being able to go out that Steven is taking all necessary precautions so that it doesn’t get canceled…

Not unless the world decides to fuck it up for them though, but Steven is definitely hoping God would be nice enough to give them that one week in June.

“So, we should probably schedule the video releases soon,” Steven says through the cam as he and the ghoul boys are in a meeting. 

He’s listening to Ryan and Shane talk when the doorbell to their entrance ringed.

“Hey, give me a sec, someone’s at the door,” Steven tells the duo who lets him go.

Andrew is currently having an afternoon catnap at their bedroom, so Steven needs to move fast and be the one who answers the door.

Steven quickly goes over to the entrance and sees that it’s a delivery person. He quickly grabs his package, thanks the person, and tips them nicely since they’re in a freaking pandemic and Steven is that kind of nice customer.

He places the package on his table next to his laptop before settling back on his chair. “Sorry about that, delivery.” He apologizes.

“Oh, what is it?” Ryan inquires.

Steven checks the box and sees that it’s from a familiar company he knows of.

“Oh, I think it’s the hiking equipment,” Steven says in glee, suddenly very excited. “You guys mind?” He points to the box, asking for permission to open it.

“Yeah no, go ahead,” Shane says, gesturing for Steven to do whatever he wants to do.

The raven opens the box and finds inside it the gift he ordered for Andrew. “It’s here!” Steven exclaims in delight as he takes out the Swiss knife he had ordered online.

Andrew had been moping the past couple of days, talking about how he wishes time would be faster so that he and Steven can go out and hike. Steven had done a bit of research on what the usual types of equipment are for both hiking and camping, then he remembers days ago about Andrew complaining that his favorite Swiss knife suddenly broke.

Steven decided to remedy that so he can cure the blond’s sad mood, even though Steven found pouty Andrew adorable.

He took out the Swiss knife, a sleek black colour it was with slim gold designs at the handle. It looked a bit fancy yes, almost something that Steven would like, but it’s a classic, and Steven knew instinctively as soon as he saw it that _‘Andrew’s gonna love this.’_

“Look guys, doesn’t it look pretty?” Steven tells his best friends as he shows the Swiss knife to the two of them.

“Oh, fancy boy went shopping for more fancy items?” Ryan teases.

“No,” Steven huffs defensively, “It’s for Andrew! A gift!”

“Really?” Shane arches an inquisitive brow, clearly looking at it unsure. “Looks like something you’d buy instead.” He teases, making Ryan wheeze.

“It is!” Steven tries to defend himself, feeling his cheeks bloom pink from their words.

“Okay, okay, we believe you,” Ryan’s voice was playfully pillorying, obviously not believing Steven. “Our spoiled fancy boy bought a black gold… What is that again?”

“It’s a Swiss knife Ryan,” Steven explains, knowing that telling them it’s a Swiss knife would be obvious that it was not for him.

“A fancy black gold Swiss knife,” Ryan laughs.

“Why do you need a Swiss knife?” Shane questions intrigued.

“It’s not for me, it’s for Andrew. It’s for when we go hiking.”

“Oh my god, you have to look fancy even when you’re out in the wilderness?” Both Shane and Ryan burst into laughter, making Steven’s cheeks turn a darker shade of red. 

“It’s not for me!” Steven argues.

In the midst of their laughter, Andrew had seemed to have woken up from his catnap. Steven heard some shuffling till he saw Andrew walk his way to the dining room. 

“Hey baby,” He greets as he kisses the top of Steven’s head. “Oh, what’s this? You bought something cute for your gold collection?”

Andrew’s words just made Shane and Ryan howl again in laughter.

**6\. Classical Music**

They were meeting for work. But, the meeting had a bit of an ulterior motive to it. Adam, Shane, Ryan, Annie, and Rie were all invited to their apartment as they talked about plans for both ATE and Dish Granted. Although they were all a bit wary of a somewhat big group meeting together, everyone had taken the extra precaution for the meet-up and they wanted to celebrate as well for the soon launch of both shows.

They were all currently in the living room, talking, and discussing things. Someone had put up music to hype them all up for the day, but it seems that Andrew was not entirely up for the genre.

Steven was cuddled to his side, both of them discussing the next type of food to cook when Andrew shifted.

“Steven, I want to listen to classical music,” Andrew said in a normal tone of voice, but Steven already knows by now that this is Andrew’s whiny voice.

There’s only the slightest change to it, almost nobody would notice it, but Steven, of course, knows his boyfriend like the back of his hand.

“Paganini? Vivaldi? Or Tchaikovsky?” Steven inquired.

“What? No, I’m gonna end up falling asleep!” Ryan complains.

Andrew, honest to god, pouts in front of all of their friends. Steven giggles, hugging his boyfriend close. “It’s okay honey, I’ll get you my AirPods.” He reassures the other as he kisses Andrew’s cheek.

“Can you get me my riceball too? Please?” Andrew adds off as Steven stands up to retrieve the items.

“Oh wow, for once Steven isn’t the one acting spoiled,” Adam jesters.

“Oh please, I’m not spoiled,” Steven answers from the kitchen as he takes from the fridge the riceballs Andrew had prepared earlier for everyone.

“And you expect us to believe that Lim?” Annie calls out as Steven comes back with a tray full of riceballs.

“No, because you’re all a bunch of a-holes.” Steven quips, earning a round of laughter from everyone.

“Oh yeah? Explain the gold knife you recently bought then,” Ryan challenges with a grin.

“You bought a knife?” Both Rie and Andrew ask at the same time.

“He’s probably talking about the Swiss knife I bought for you,” Steven explains.

“Oh,” Andrew’s face lits up in realization as he goes over to their bookshelf where there are a few drawers and cabinets attached to it. “Are you talking about this?” Andrew questions as he shows the Swiss knife to everyone.

“Yeah! That one! Is it actually yours?” Shane questions back.

“Yeah, Steven bought it for me as a gift,” Andrew answers with a smile as he sits back down next to Steven and kisses his cheek. “I can’t wait to use it for our hiking trip in June.”

“Okay, you win that one,” Annie says “But, what about this couch? I’m sure Steven just pouted and said pretty please on this one,” She says with a chortle, earning sounds of agreement from everyone else in the room.

Andrew shrugs as he looks over to Steven, “We did both want a new couch right?” 

“You bought it immediately without telling me though,” Steven retorts, bumping his shoulder against Andrew’s.

“I wanted it, Wellington and Simba need a new scratching post.”

“See,” Steven gestures to Andrew, “I’m not that spoiled,” There’s still a bit of disbelief in everyone’s features, but they look as though they’re now giving Steven the benefit of the doubt. “This guy has gotten more spoiled ever since quarantine since I’m always around to dote on him.” The raven explains as he kisses Andrew’s cheek one more time, the blond smiling happily at the received affection.

Steven grabs a hold of one of his sweaters close by but gets stopped by Andrew.

“Hey, the green one,” Andrew says, “Match and complement,”

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Steven says before he grabs a hold of his green sweater, Andrew is wearing a light yellow, almost blond shirt that’s close to Steven’s hair colour, so Steven is bound by their promise to coordinate their outfits today.

“Oh my god,” Rie comments softly, “Is he actually more spoiled than you?”


End file.
